Protecting Me and Mine
by Mischevious Maiden
Summary: Crowley thinks over the years he's known a certain someone while he's being cured. One-Shot for Light my Fire. Mentions of sadomasochism, kidnapping, and torture. Please rate and review.


Time always seem so inconsequential when you're immortal. Crowley had known that for centuries until he found that stupid human: Bambi. Damn, listen to him, he sounded like he actually cared like some...angel. _Disgusting_. He never should have gone so far as to actually take her in when she was an infant; yes, that was where he went wrong. He hated to admit it but that yellow-eyed bastard Azazel had the right idea. Even when he'd send her off to Alastair or he'd torture her himself, she kept coming back to him like some faithful, beaten pup begging for table scraps_. Pitiful, ugly, abhorrent...innocent._ He wanted, no, needed to corrupt her, and sometime in there he must have because she actually came to him looking for love in the way no sane being would from a thing like Crowley.

They always exchanged words that, although harsh and blunt, never actually came to blows, and at some point he always got excited by the way she'd clench her jaw or the vein in her neck would pulse and bulge. So he would kiss her, dominate her. She was the perfect partner for him after all; he himself did most of her childhood mental forging. He keeps going with it, pushing her up against the nearest solid object, and it instantly becomes a much more physical fight involving punches and nails and teeth. _Intriguing._ Crowley would always turn the tables though, using knives to tear into that too-unmarred skin, but she didn't mind. She just took whatever he would give her in the way of affection and moan like a sniveling bitch. _His bitch._

At the end of it all, he usually let her get close and-dare he say it-affectionate, but he liked to mess with that pretty head and leave her in the cold too. "Let's be sure to do that again sometime, sweetheart."

Bambi quit living in Hell for a few long months, and Crowley hated to admit it but he actually missed the bitch. After seventy-two hours of sexual frustration he needed to take out on that pretty thing, Crowley went looking and found her in some motel. He appeared, giving her the usual unkind hello, and immediately pushed her into the bed, knife already cleaned. This time though, she pushed him as if she was actually scared. _He liked it_. He thought she was a good actress, but boy was he wrong. As soon as "_I'm pregnant_" got out, he was off of her faster than she could blink. Crowley was frustrated, he was pissed, he was...damn it if he ever wanted to call it something he'd say he was worried about her. He left her there...didn't see her until he sent her on a job. Damn it, Crowley actually cared about Bambi...cared about that kid that was...in there. Sex got less rough and the relationship got more...Mother of Hell, dare he say it? _Domestic._ He was disgusted with himself, and if anyone ever asked, he would deny it all. Then the kid actually got there and things got worse. He got attached to it...to her. _Fuck._

"Would it be possible Moose…I'd like…to ask you a…a favor, Sam. Earlier when you were confessing back there, what did you say? I only ask because given my history, it raises the question where do I start to even look for forgiveness."

He was an idiot letting those two get in so deep, but now he couldn't do much about it. The idiot Winchesters failed...or did they? They made him see the shit he did, and he would never tell anyone what all was going through his Hell-bent mind. His child was one thing that stood out, and Bambi was another. Damn it, he cared too damn much! He cared that he left some sick, twisted human woman he practically created to please himself fend for herself and their kid. He cared that he wasn't more involved in his brat's short life, and damn it all if he ever got out...would he change anything? Maybe...probably. It was sickening. Things were going to get more domestic and more of what he despised. Or did Bambi know he needed that sick relationship? He needed to get out...to protect him and his own. That's right. _His. Mine._ It justified everything. They were his possessions, and he needed to make sure they were well kept. _Yes._

_**This fanfiction is based on a story I've been thinking about publishing. Tell me what you think about me publishing the full story. All canon characters belong to Kripke. Bambi and Cenric are mine…well, mine AND Crowley's. Much love!**_


End file.
